The present invention relates to a new and distinct Gala variety of apple trees named ‘Gala Schnico Red’. The new variety was discovered as a mutation on a Gala plant cultivar ‘Schnitzer Schniga’ in a cultivated field at 30904 Nals (BZ) Aniage Knoll, Italy.
‘Gala Schnico Red’ has been asexually propagated by grafting and all the trees of ‘Gala Schnico Red’ have been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations and maintain their unique characteristics.